Lucy
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: This is a Bade One-shot, and it's based on the real meaning of the song Lucy by Skillet. Hope you like it.


**Hey guys. You might know me from my stories No Ordinary Girl AKA Not You're Ordinary Girl, Would It Matter If It Was The Last Night, and/or Ninerella and The Lying Game. Since I have been having a little bit of writer's block with my other stories, I decided to write a little Bade One-Shot. Hope you like it. It's also based on the Skillet song Lucy.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly expect me to own anything?**

**Lucy**

Beck's POV

I can't believe it. Jade and I had just found out that she is pregnant. How can she be pregnant? We used protection, and she's on the pill. What is everybody going to say?

"Jade. What are we gonna do?" I asked her softly. She looked up at me. Tears filled her eyes.

"We can't keep the baby, and if I did have the baby I won't be able to give it up," she said sadly. As much as Jade hates children, she would always love her child.

"Are you saying you should get an abortion?" I asked her.

"We don't have much money because my parents said that if I got pregnant in high school that they'll throw me out and won't give me any money at all. Plus, your parents pratically said the same thing to you, but about you... Beck. I'm scared," she whispered softly.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be happy with any decision you make," I told her confidently. So, that's what we did. We went with her decision, which was an abortion. We felt relieved at first, but slowly we started feel sadness.

Jade's POV

After I had the abortion, I first felt relieved, but after awhile, I started to feel pain. I had stopped being mean, and everybody started to notice. At first, they thought Beck and I broke up, but when I saw Beck, I ran straight into his arms, and bursted into tears. He would then tell me that it's okay.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard a girl voice ask. My face was buried in Beck's shoulder, so I couldn't see who it is. I turned my head to see that it was Tori. My first instinct was to insult her, but I couldn't do it.

"I'm fine. I just lost someone in the family that means a lot to me, and nobody really cared about her," I told her. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Maybe you could buy her a headstone," she suggested. It was not actually a bad idea, but still.

Beck's POV

We need to talk to someone about this, or else we will never be the same. The only person we could think of was Lane, the guidance counciler.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Are you guys in a fight again?" Lane asked. Jade and I shook our heads simultaneously.

"A few weeks ago, we found out that Jade was pregnant. So, we decided that Jade should get an abortion, but now, we feel terrible. It's like we killed an innocent person," I spilled to him. He was shocked.

"Jade got an abortion?" he asked, which made Jade burst out crying. This filled me with rage.

"You're shocked because Jade got an abortion?" I asked through my clenched teeth. He shook his head.

"No. Not at all," he responded.

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"You should stop acting like you killed someone. Just act like it was a lost in your family," he explained. So, that's exactly what we did. We bought a headstone for the baby, and we even gave her a name. Lucy. Plus, I wrote a song that I wanted to sing at the Midnight Jam, three weeks later.

"Hey guys. This is a special song that I wrote for a lost one. I really don't want to talk about the meaning about it, but I want to let you guys know that it's not about a dead ex-girlfriend," I told the crowd at Midnight Jam.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today _

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

"I love you Lucy, but I gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today. We'll see you in heaven," I said before I walked off the stage. I knew that nobody who we is, but we do. As soon as I saw Jade, I ran over into her arms. We were both crying.

"I love you, Beck," she cried.

"I love you, too, Jade," I told her back, and I do. I'll never stop loving her.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind us. Yet again, it was Tori.

"Hi," I responded.

"What was the actually meaning of the song?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure if Jade's ready to talk about it yet," I said apollegetically.

"No, it's fine. We should we tell her. In fact, we should tell Cat, Andre, and Robbie, too," Jade jumped in. So, we did. They all understood, and they all kept it a secret for us. And now every year, all of us go visit the grave of Lucy Marie Oliver on her death anniversary. We love you Lucy.

**Hey guys what do you think? I used this song for Jade and Beck because I felt like it fit the best. I really do hoped you liked it.**

**xxx Cari xxx**


End file.
